Garden love
by flippy-animegirl
Summary: Finny and Alois meet in the Phantomhive garden


This is a gift fic for my Alois and Finny... Happy Late Valentine's day! i know its really short but I couldn't really come up with a decent story line for this. Well here it is the first I think AloisxFinny!

* * *

><p>Alois quietly giggled to himself. Everything was set for him to seduce Ciel Phantomhive. Claude was away distracting Sebastian leaving Ciel completely unprotected. All he had to do was get through the garden and into the house. Alois was sure he would succeed after all he had Claude on his side. He threw himself on the ground giggling unaware that someone was approaching his hiding place.<p>

Finny sniffled he really hated it when Sebastian scolded him for destroying the garden once again. It wasn't his fault that he somehow managed to break all the trees again or that the young master's prized rose bushes had gone up in flames. Okay maybe it was his fault since he was playing with Pluto when all this happened. Finny wiped away his tears he would show Sebastian that he could make the garden beautiful and keep it that way. Finny pulled out his trusty clippers and walked to the garden.

Finny stopped in his tracks he swore he could hear giggling from somewhere nearby. There it was again now Finny knew for certain where that giggling was coming from. He approached the only thing in the garden that hadn't been destroyed.

"Hello is anyone there?"

Alois was too caught up in his giggling fit to notice Finny's calls. Finny used his clippers to poke whatever was hiding in the bushes. Alois jumped when he felt something poke his calf. He jumped out of the bush scaring Finny.

"What was that for? I was busy plotting Ciel's demise!"

Finny stared at the young boy in front of him. He was really quite attractive with his blond hair and those pretty blue eyes of his. The clothing that the boy was wearing did nothing to calm Finny's nerves. Skin tight shorts that hid nothing from the eye and the creamy white skin of his thighs contrasted greatly with those darks stockings he was wearing. Finny blushed he was thinking of some highly inappropriate things he wanted to do that boy.

Alois waited for the other boy's reply. He eventually got tired of waiting and began talking again.

"If you're going to ignore me I might as well leave and continue with my plans." Alois begins walking away in the direction of the manor.

Finny snaps out of his daydream and runs after Alois.

"Please don't leave! Tell me at least your name!"

Alois stops and turns to look at the other boy. The boy wasn't as cute as Ciel or as hot as Sebastian and Claude but he was cute in his own way. Those green eyes of his entranced him and he felt himself not wanting to leave this boy and continue his plans.

"I am Alois Trancy. Might I ask what your name is?"

Finny gasped this was the boy his young master hated and sworn enemy Earl Trancy. Still he couldn't help but be attracted to the boy.

"My name is Finnian but everyone calls me Finny," he finally said. Finny watched as Alois came up to him slowly. Alois whispered in his ear "Your kind of cute." Finny blushed as Alois licked his ear. Alois smirked and stepped back from Finny. Alois could plainly see that Finny was attracted to him after all who wouldn't be attracted to him.

"If you say nothing about me being here I'll give you a treat."

Finny nodded his head in agreement neither his young master nor Sebastian would know that Earl Trancy was here. Alois smiled and gently kissed Finny on the lips. He skipped away leaving a blushing Finny alone by the bushes.

Claude appeared next to him as he walked further down the vast garden of the Phantomhive's.

"Come Claude it's time to go home."

Claude bowed and responded, "Yes, Your highness."

Alois promised he would be back soon so he could meet that adorable gardener again and give him another kiss. Alois giggled Finny was just too cute when he was all flustered and blushing.

"I'll be back for you soon, Finny. You can count on it."

* * *

><p>*Cough Cough* Claude's distraction can be anything you want! Will update other fic soon!<p> 


End file.
